


Let Us Cuddle Together

by epherians



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, For a Friend, M/M, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Prompt Fic, Safeword Use, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soul Bond, Sub Freddie Mercury, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: John cuddles Freddie after he's had a nightmare.Based on a prompt from lion_62:Dom/Sub (alpha/omega) as a punishment Freddie has to sleep on the floor. (He agrees that it's a good punishment) except when John wakes up Freddie is having a nightmare. THE SOFTNESS





	Let Us Cuddle Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lion_62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/gifts).



> This piece comes from Darby and I gushing over Deacury on Tumblr! She sent me this prompt and I took a stab at writing it. I didn't tag alpha/omega because there isn't much indication except the soul bond, where mates can feel each other's emotions and transmit them to each other. This piece is pure fluff so I hope you don't mind if it's rated G!

John knows, when he gives orders to Freddie, Freddie bows his head and accepts. He accepts sleeping on the floor tonight, because he's disappointed his Dom that he should not be allowed to share a bed with him tonight. It's only fair and acceptable.

At first, John simply leaves him after they've said goodnight and closes the bedroom door behind him. Freddie knows he can't go into their shared room, leaving him with no choice but to lie on the ground and try and go to sleep. With the hopes that John will see him in the morning.

John wakes in the middle of the night with a strong feeling of hurt in his chest. The bed is so unnecessarily big without his partner to hold onto, and that's when he searches the feelings and finds sadness. loneliness. _tears._

He's up and out to the living room in an instant. What he sees pains him even more: Freddie, lying on the cold, uncomfortable floor, in tears and tears and choking on his sobs. John feels all of it, how much Freddie cannot _bear_ to be without his lover and he's right there at once, holding the sobbing man in his arms and doing everything to comfort him.

"Fred, Freddie… It's okay, my love, my sweet. I'm here now," John says, holding his lover close and kissing his face, his cheeks, his tears. He hates seeing Freddie cry sad tears. Freddie is so good to everyone, always putting their happiness before his own, that he doesn't stop to take care of himself. But that's all right, because John will take care of him.

There's that strong clutch on his shoulders, that sudden intake of breath, Freddie sobbing even more as he realizes he's awake and it was a nightmare. John continues to speak sweet words to him, and it is everything to keep him from feeling so _lost_ and _alone_ right now.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Master…" Freddie pleads weakly.

"Love, you can call me by my name," John quickly reassures.

"J-Johnnie…"

John Deacon resolves he never wants Freddie Mercury to feel so weak, ever again.

"It's over, my love. I'm not comfortable seeing you hurt like this. _Misfire._ "

And as the safeword is declared, the air around them feels somewhat quieter. For a while, they sit together, John stroking up and down Freddie's back as he passes feelings of love, comfort, and forgiveness through their bond. Whatever happened to cause him to punish his sub is in the past now, and he decides they'll have a negotiation talk soon - when Freddie's self-respect isn't at its lowest right now.

As Freddie's sobs slowly calm down, John lifts up his chin and kisses him - and he can feel his sub flinging his arms around him and returning the kiss in all its deep fervor. When they break for air, Freddie feels his hair tucked behind his ears, and he smiles a bit when he realizes Johnnie smiling back, in the dark of the night.

"That's my dear Fred," John beams as they stay together. "So sweet, so beautiful, so perfect for me."

He brings Freddie back to their room, where he changes him into pajamas and arranges the bed so he can have his army of pillows and his favorite blankets to keep him warm. But Freddie feels warmest when he's cuddled up next to John, and there could never be a better way to fall asleep than when they're in love together.


End file.
